


Favorite Color

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [12]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy has a plan, Gen, Miranda only mentioned, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Mysterious, Pre-Relationship, Writer Bingo, gird your loins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andrea finds out Miranda's favorite color, and forms a plan.





	Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Card Four: Gird Your Loins  
> If you feel like it's a little cut off, don't worry, there will be a second part to this. But the second part is for a different challenge (and not written yet).  
> So, without further ado, please enjoy.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

It had been quite the eye opener when Andy discovered Miranda’s favorite color happened to be ‘cerulean,’ much like the sweater she had been chastised for wearing just a few months ago, when she began her employ at Runway.

She discovered it by accident while speaking with the twins about their birthday party.

“What color balloons do you want?” She had asked.

“I want purple!” Caroline had declared firmly.

“I want sky blue, like Mom’s favorite color,” Cassidy had said.

“Mom’s favorite color isn’t sky blue, its um… oh, yeah, it’s cerulean,” Caroline had corrected her sister.

Cassidy had scoffed. “I didn’t say I wanted cerulean. I said I wanted sky blue, which is like Mom’s favorite color.”

Andy had quickly cut off the brewing argument, and asked if Caroline had a specific shade of purple she liked best, but the knowledge of Miranda’s favorite color never left her mind.

In the private space of her apartment, much later that night, she had come up with a wild and dangerous idea… an idea that could potentially get her fired, but she decided the risk was worth it, so long as she played her cards right. She just had to ‘gird her loins,’ as Nigel would say, and bide her time. She could be patient, she had to, if she wanted this idea to work. 

It would start off small, as all plans should... but Andy was sure, if she did it just right, she could woo Miranda Priestly, by using only the woman’s favorite color, and some of her sweet Midwestern charm.

And so, as she woke up the next morning and slipped on a cerulean colored necklace… her plan to woo Miranda was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?  
> Interested in reading what Andy's plan entails completely?  
> Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
